


Shattered Beliefs

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall remembers something which changes her views on Divination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Beliefs

Professor Minerva McGonagall stared at the shaken third year class before her. "As I was saying…" She trailed off. What was wrong with them? Perplexedly, she voiced this question. All was silent for several moments until a trembling voice from the back row spoke up.

 "Professor," she stuttered, "We just came from Divination and-" The young Ravenclaw let out an open sob, unable to continue further. At this, Minerva realized what had happened. She tried to ask who was supposedly going to die, as she had for many years previously, but found she no longer had a voice. She was forced to stand before her students, attempting to deter the brimming onslaught of memories.

Finally, a wide eyed Gryffindor let out a solemn "She said I was going to die." Looking at the boy, she remembered all the times she had told her classes that none of those predictions had ever been accurate. She longed to be able to say those words once again, but unfortunately they were no longer true. She gazed at the boy a little longer and soon recalled another boy who had said that exact phrase five years previously. She felt tears prick at her eyes and her body start to shake. Realizing her imminent breakdown, she excused the class. She barely registered the frightened expressions on all of their faces as they filed out the door. No sooner had it shut then she let out a choked sob.

_She said I was going to die._

" _Don't be ridiculous, Cedric."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long before I realized that Trelawney really had predicted Cedric's death.


End file.
